Who are you? 7 weeks
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Sweets finally gets some answers. Characters POV.
1. Chapter 1

7 weeks.

**Brennan's POV**

7 weeks ago I talked to Sweets. And revealed more than I wanted him to know.

_-Flashback-_

_I flopped down on my hotel bed and let out a scream. The victims were no longer disturbing like they used to be. I did not get upset anymore. The day after I broke down at the Jeffersonian I turned numb. No feelings. My cell rang. The caller ID said Sweets. I didn't want to answer, but I did. I didn't want him to get anymore ideas about me and Booth._

"_Brennan." I said in the monotone I had recently readopted. _

"_Ah, Dr. Brennan. Why so glum?" He asked. He always sounded like he was smiling while he was talking._

"_Sweets. I really don't have time for this. I work to do." I sais hoping he hadn't looked up time zones._

"_Dr. Brennan. It's 2 in the morning. Besides this isn't about you, it's about Angela."_

"_Angela? What's wrong with her?" The few feelings I was allowing to let in were for Dad, Russ, and Ange._

"_Nothing. I just thought you might want to know that she burst into my office 2 weeks ago and announced that she broke her celibacy vow with Hodgins."_

_Now, normally this would amuse me. Sweets was a therapist, but he was so out of the loop. Everyone had figured that out as soon as it happened. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Sweets was still talking._

"_And she asked if I was mad. And I said 'Was it Hodgins?'. And she said yea. So then I had to tell her that this was what I wanted. They had been taking each other for granted and so, naturally, trust issues arose. I wanted them to do all of this so that they could discover that they wanted each other."_

"_Ok, Sweets."_

"_So, Dr. Brennan. How about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Have you finally admitted your feelings for Booth?"_

"_What? No! Rationally speaking, feelings are ephemeral. Booth is nothing more than a partner."_

"_Dr. Brennan. Do you remember when you thought Booth was dead and I kept mentioning losing a loved one and you were so defensive saying only a partner?"_

"_Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Everything. For some reason this is worse than when you thought Booth was dead. Why is that?"_

_Before I knew it, I was telling Sweets everything. "Because when I thought he was dead I was the last voice he heard, the last face he say, the last touch he felt. He's alive, but he's not Booth. He's still Seely Booth, but he's not __**MY**__ Booth. The Booth who calls me Bones. Who eats Thai food with me. Who knows me better than I know myself. I want my Booth, not this empty shell." As soon as I stopped I knew I had said too much._

"_Dr. Brennan, I think we should really talk about this."_

"_I, uh, I'm sorry I have to go." And I hung up simple as that. He kept calling back, but I never answered. I spent all night lying in bed sobbing._

_-End flashback-_

I looked out the window as the plane stood in line on the runway. I was going home. To Booth. MY BOOTH.

7 weeks.

**Sweets' POV**

7 weeks ago I talked to Dr. Brennan. She was starting to rebuild walls. Her speech about Booth was her last ounce of emotion.

_-Flashback-_

_Angela had just left my office. She had told me that she had broken her celibacy vow. With Hodgins. I was excited that my plan had actually worked and explained it to her. Before she left she asked me to talk to Brennan so I called her._

"_Brennan." She said in a monotone I had never heard her use._

"_Ah, Dr. Brennan. Why so glum?" I asked. I hated my voice. I always sounded cheerful. I could never sound serious._

"_Sweets. I really don't have time for this. I work to do." She said. She was lying. I knew what time it was._

"_Dr. Brennan. It's 2 in the morning. Besides this isn't about you, it's about Angela."_

"_Angela? What's wrong with her?" There was a slight hitch to her voice._

"_Nothing. I just thought you might want to know that she burst into my office about 10 minutes ago and announced that she broke her celibacy vow with Hodgins." I explained what had happened._

"_And she asked if I was mad. And I said 'Was it Hodgins?'. And she said yea. So then I had to tell her that this was what I wanted. They had been taking each other for granted and so, naturally, trust issues arose. I wanted them to do all of this so that they could discover that they wanted each other."_

"_Ok, Sweets."_

"_So, Dr. Brennan. How about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Have you finally admitted your feelings for Booth?"_

"_What? No! Rationally speaking, feelings are ephemeral. Booth is nothing more than a partner." Great. I remembered something from about a year ago. My little experiment that ended in Brennan punching Booth at his funeral._

"_Dr. Brennan. Do you remember when you thought Booth was dead and I kept mentioning losing a loved one and you were so defensive saying only a partner?"_

"_Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Defensive, defensive._

"_Everything. For some reason this is worse than when you thought Booth was dead. Why is that?" I never understood Dr. Brennan. But this was one thing I never understood. Booth was still alive, it was just a matter of when he became himself again._

"_Because when I thought he was dead I was the last voice he heard, the last face he say, the last touch he felt. He's alive, but he's not Booth. He's still Seely Booth, but he's not __**MY**__ Booth. The Booth who calls me Bones. Who eats Thai food with me. Who knows me better than I know myself. I want my Booth, not this empty shell." _

"_Dr. Brennan, I think we should really talk about this."_

"_I, uh, I'm sorry I have to go." Then, dial tone. She hung up. I looked at the thick folder about Booth and Brennan. All my suspicions had been confirmed._

_-End flashback-_

I looked at the plane schedule on my desk. Dr. Brennan would land in several hours. And this was one reunion I had to see.


	2. Cancelling Story

I will not be continuing this story. Sorry if anyone was following it, but I guess you'll just have to come up with your own ending. Love ya!!! Don't shoot the messenger!!!


End file.
